Amity Park Date Line
by piloneo
Summary: Danny sat nervously on his stool. He held up his card and read. “Contestant number one, State your question here…. Wait! I mean, Oh man…”
1. Danny

* * *

"Welcome to Amity Park Date Line, LIVE!!!! Who is the next lucky cupple???" The Game host yelled to the Camera and the crowd.

Danny sat nervously on his stool. He held up his card and read. "Contestant number one, State your question here…. Wait! I mean, Oh man…"

"CUT!" The Director yelled.

"Sir, there is no cut! We're live! Just start again, Lucky Batchelor!" The assistant corrected.

Danny shifted on his seat. "I don't want to! Who signed me up for this stupid show anyway!" He yelled, pointing up at the bright neon pink sign that took up most of the set.

**AMITY PARK DATE LINE SPECAIL!**

"He requested to remain secret. Now go!" The assistant shouted. Danny flinched.

"Ok, ok, ok. Contestant Number One," Danny read the card aloud. "I like a girl who isn't afraid to stand up for herself. If I did something wrong, would you tell me or play along?" He waited for the answer.

1"Uh, like, I would SO not notice." Was the reply he got.

Danny's eye twitched. "Uh, How about you, number two?"

2"I would personally hit you if you even tried to do anything."

Danny grimaced. "Uh, Number three?"

3"I would point it out then help you do it right."

Danny sighed. At least Number Three was nice about it. He took out his next card.

"I have a lot of secrets, some of them unbelievable. Would you accept it if one of them was life changing?"

1"I would scream."

2"Again, I'd hit you for not telling me sooner."

3"We'd work it out. I can keep secrets and you'd be surprised if you knew them."

Danny sighed. So far, it was number three. He pulled out the third card.

"My favorite color is –insert color here-…I mean Black! What is yours?"

1"Hot Pink!"

2"Orange because nothing rhymes with it."

3"Black, Green, and Purple. I'll hit you if you make me choose only one."

Danny sighed. So…number three was going to hit him too. Ger-rate. He pulled out the next card. But it was blank. He looked confusedly at the director, who was motioning for him to go on.

"Uh…what is your favorite mythical creature? Mine happens to a ghost."

1"**-insert squeal here- **Mine is a ghost too!!! I love our town hero! You, know, Danny Phantom!"

2"Grrr. My Favorite is a Ghost too, but only because I want to kill it!"

3"…I like fighting bad ghosts…"

Danny face palmed. Of coarse it was ghosts. They lived in Amity Park for goodness sakes! The next card was also blank, so he guessed that he was to make up another question.

"Ok, Describe your perfect boyfriend." Danny made up at the top of his mind.

1"I like buff blondes, but white hair is cool too!"

2"I like the type that's smart and isn't afraid to say they're wrong."

3"I like black hair and blue eyes. The shy and clueless type. One who isn't afraid to stand up and fight for himself when he should."

Danny froze. Number three had just described him! He blushed, earning an "Awwww!" from the audience. Danny looked at the next card, but it was also blank.

"Uh…"

Then he got an idea. He was going to find out whom the contestants were. He didn't want to get a girlfriend like this, anyway. But he had to do so the director wouldn't notice.

"I like a girl who isn't far away. I go to Casper High, do you?"

1"Yes, and I like it because I'm popular!"

2"Popular…I wish I was popular again."

3"Pshhh, Who cares about that junk. I'm and individual and proud!"

Danny smiled at the next blank card.

"My hobby includes going to the movies with friends, the nasty burger, and some other stuff. You?"

1"I like going to parties with my popular friends!"

2"Like they're friends to you! I like…I'd rather not say."

3"I too go to the movies and the Nasty burger. But I like to invite my friends over to my house for movies too."

Danny's eyes narrowed. He was vaguely reminded of someone…another blank card.

"What is you're favorite ice cream? Mine is…well…anything but sherbet."

1"What! YOU DON'T LIKE SHERBET!?!?!? THAT'S PUNISHABLE BY LAW!!!"

2"Calm down number 1! Mine is chocolate with chocolate syrup and sprinkles."

3"…I like Tofu."

Danny's eyes widened. The next card…

"What is your favorite cake?"

1"Strawberry shortcake!"

2"Lemon pound."

3"Chocolate with black icing, liquorish sprinkles with little gummy bats on top."

Danny smiled. He knew who number three was! There were no more cards.

"And that's it! Pick your new girlfriend!" The Game host/director cheered.

Danny pretended to be in deep thought. "I think I'll go with…Number Three!"

"No!" could be heard from number three's stall. "Don't choose me! I already have someone I like!"

Danny chuckled. "Sam, come on."

Number three's door smashed open, her eyes on Danny. "Danny?!?!?"

"Looks like we have a winner!" The Game host yelled. Confetti fell from the ceiling and the audience waited patiently.

Sam walked over to Danny and they both stood there, stupefied.Danny was tense, so it was Sam who made the first move.

Sam knew that Danny wasn't sure what to do next.

"Hey, Danny, you've got something on you." She said lamely, but he fell for it.

"Huh? Where?" He asked, confused.

She smiled evilly. "Here."

Danny's heart skipped a beat as she drew closer to him. She was so close…

* * *

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Danny woke from his dream. His cell phone was ringing on his bedside table. He groggily reached over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Danny! I found out who signed us up for that Date Line yesterday!" Sam said excitedly.

"Really who?"

"The only Tech-no-geek around."

"Tucker!??!?!?!"

"I know! I could kill him!"

"Don't, Sam. I think he did us a favor."

"hehe…I know…hehe…"

"I got an Idea, anyway..."

* * *

**Hehehe! I bet you could guess who number one and number two were yourselves!!!!**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	2. Tucker

"You did WHAT!?!?!?!?" Tucker screamed in a girlish voice.

"You heard us. We signed you up for **DATE LINE!!!!"** Sam and Danny shouted together.

Tucker felt like fainting. "But I did you two a favor!" He said, pointing at Sam and Danny's connected hands.

"So?" Sam smirked.

Tucker gulped.

* * *

"Welcome back to Amity Park Date Line! My name is Zack Tay, and I am the Game show host!" A tall man with bright white teeth and slicked back blonde hair smiled at the camera. "Today we have a young man in need of love." He said dramatically. "Will he find it? Let's find out!" 

Sam and Danny sat in the first row, smirking at Tucker as he sat on the stool.

Tucker read his card. "Yes, well…I like animals. If I brought home a stray, what would you do?"

1 "Depends. Is it a cat or dog?"

Tucker thought. "I'm more of a cat person."

1 "Cats are ok with me."

2 "Anything, as long as it's not a dog."

3 "I like all animals!"

Tucker shuttered as he read the next card. "What is your Zodiac Sign? Mine happens to be Leo."

1 "Libra."

2 "Cancer."

3 " Oh! Stars!"

Tucker sighed, reading another card. "I like a girl how can cook and loves meat. Can you cook?"

1 "Yes."

2 "I can't cook very well…"

3 "Work? I don't do work."

Tucker grimaced. It was plain to see that he hated this. A lot. The next card was blank.

"Do you like technology, yes or no."

1 "Yes. My parents have a lab in the basement."

2 "Yes, I use it to do my hobby."

3 "Pssh, Like, no way! Tech-no-geeks!"

Tucker really hated number three. "So…um…That's all I got." He admitted to the director.

Zack looked at him funny. "But you have three more questions left!"

"Fine, fine!" Tucker frowned. He knew who the three people were already. 1 was Jazz, 2 was Valerie, and 3 had to be Star. He wasn't going to pick 3. That left 1 and 2. But he knew Danny would be spazzy again if he dated someone who was hunting him again. But he also knew Danny would hate him for dating his sister too. Ger-rate. Now what?

"Er…What would you do if you had to choose a date between a boy who hates your best friend and your same best friend's old brother?" He asked, finally.

1 "The brother. If someone hates my friend, It'd be hard to get along."

2 "The brother. Who wants to be around someone who hates your friend?"

3 "Could you repeat the question? I was putting on my make up."

Tucker sighed. Danny was going to kill him.

"What is your rank in school?"

1 "Smartest."

2 "I don't know anymore..."

3 "Popular!"

Tucker bit his lower lip. One more question…

"What is your favorite color, colors? Mine is Red, Yellow, and Green."

1 "Red, Blue, and Black.

2 "Orange."

3 "Yellow because it's bright!"

Tucker took a deep breath. "I pick…number one." He stated.

Jazz opened her door, and stared a Tucker, shocked. Danny passed out cold and Sam and to catch him before he fell into the people behind them.

Tucker and Jazz both stared at each other, dumbfounded. The confetti fell from the ceiling again and the host was off talking to the camera again.

Jazz and Tucker weakly smiled at each other before the unexpected happened.

Jazz _**POUNCED**_ on him and began kissing him like crazy.

This caused an almost awakened Danny to faint again. Sam felt like barfing at the cruel irony.

"Danny, your plan backfired." She informed him.

"Ya think?" he asked. She noticed he was turning a deep shade of green.

"I do, and don't you dare throw up on me, Mr. Fenton!" She ordered.

Danny blushed, which was really odd because he was green too.

"Wow. You just made a new color." Sam snorted.

"Joy. We need a new plan." He decided. "I wonder how long Jazz has liked Tucker?"

* * *

**I do so love to torture Danny. Ok, maybe I do sometimes, but not all the time. Guess who is going up for Dateline now! Hint: She's been in both chapters.**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	3. Valerie

Valerie nervously sat on the wooden stool. She glowered at her dad, who was giving her the 'thumbs up' from the audience. And then she looked at Sam and Danny, who were cuddled up comfortably, intently watching her. Jazz and Tucker were settled in a little ways from them, Jazz still eating his face off.

The theme song started playing.

**"Twinkle, twinkle, little star-"**

"TRACK 11!" the director yelled.

The theme song playing person quickly adjusted the CD. A cut from **'Accidentally in Love'** (I don't not own the song) began to play.

**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

Sam frowned. "Hey! How come we didn't get a theme song?"

Danny lightly kissed her. "Didn't you here? Amity Park Date Line is always looking for improvements. So now, a new love song will always play as the day's theme song."

Sam playfully punched his shoulder. "My song is 'Miracle' for you then."

Danny blushed at his clueless-ness.

"And welcome back to APDL! As you know, I am Zack Tay!"

"WE KNOW!" shouted Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz angrily. "GET ON WITH IT!"

Zack looked offended, but nodded to Valerie.

Valerie shot death glares at everyone before reading the seven cards she had been handed.

"I like a guy who knows I'm right. I'm always right. Got that? Now, You have to get me either Chocolate or Vanilla Ice Cream. Which would you choose?"

1 "Er…Strawberry?"

2 "Your favorite Ice Cream is Chocolate with chocolate syrup and sprinkles."

3 "Sherbet."

Valerie sighed, not wanting to go on.

"Ok, You get me two tickets for the fair. Would you be mad if I went with someone other than you?"

1 "Yes."

2 "Whatever you do is fine with me, angel."

3 "No. If I gave you both tickets, I'm stupid."

Contestant 2 oddly flattered Valerie. She read off the third card.

"I have a lot of jobs. If one interfered with you, what would you do."

1 "I'd probably be doing homework."

2 "Nothing that you do could interfere with me, cupcake."

3 "I'd put you back into your place!"

Valerie growled at number three's door. She hated him already. The last four cards were blank. "Pick a color. Red, Green, or Black?

1 "Green?"

2 "Red is the color of you costume, my lovely."

3 "Suck up. Black."

Valerie was frightened of 2 now. How did he know that?

"Ok, sate a sentences that starts with the letter, 'E '."

1 "Even if I don't like Math Homework, I do it anyway."

2 "Ecto-signatures are sky rocketing!"

3 "Elaborate, Please."

Valerie's eye twitched. "Er…what color are my eyes?"

1 "Red?"

2 "The most beautiful grass green I've ever seen."

3 "Blue?"

Yep, Valerie's suspensions were right. Number 2 KNEW ho she was.

"Last question. Who is my worst enemy?"

1 " Math?"

2 "That ghost punk, Danny Phantom." (Danny flinched, and Sam wrapped her arms around him protectively.)

3 "The opposing team."

"That's IT!" Zack shouted as the theme song played again.

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

Valerie groaned. "I pick number 2." She said unenthusiastically.

Number two's door swung open reveling the one and only…

"NATHAN!" Valerie screamed, running off the stage. " I SAID NO!"

Nathan ran after her as the theme continued to play.

**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
****Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

* * *

"That was fun!" Sam cheered as Danny and her sat on the same hill Jazz had with Johnny 13. 

"Yeah, but you know what will be even more fun?" Danny asked her.

"What?" Sam replied.

"I signed up the one and only fruit loop mayor." Danny smiled happily.

"You didn't!" Sam snorted into fits of laughter.

"Did to! And I also paid the APDL for them to do something specially for him too!" Danny grinned evilly.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, still giggling.

"I don't want to ruin it for you, do I?" Danny smirked.

Sam leaned on Danny's chest, looking up at the stars. "Can't you tell me?" she pleaded in a baby voice.

"Sam, I don't want to ruin it for you." Danny explained.

Sam pouted. "Fine but you owe me a flight around town."

"Deal." Danny sighed, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Well, was it funny? I hope so! Thanks to 'A Mere Servant of God' for suggesting Vlad. PRICELESS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	4. Fruit Loop

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz giggled as Vlad Masters walked up to the stool. His hair was let down for one, but heavily gelled back. He wore a violently red tux and had a rose clutch is his teeth.

Zack Tay and the director, Chuck Huck, were silently laughing behind the cameras. Even the Camera man, whose name was Camren Manfilmer, was dubbled up with laughter.

Vlad, noticing nothing, examined the stool distastefully. He whistled, and three men came onto the set. The first man grabbed the stool and ran off with it. The other two carried a matching red recliner and placed where the stool had been. Vlad carefully sat down, trying to keep his tuxedo winkle free, apparently.

"Going live in 10…9- ""

Zack gave Danny the thumbs up before getting to his position in front of the camera.

"So what DID you tell them to do?" Sam asked Danny for the bah-zillianth time.

"You'll see." Danny smirked.

Sam frowned, but leaned in closer, her eyes wide and innocent. "Danny, please?"

Danny looked into her eyes witch was a mistake. "No! Not the puppy eyes!" he bit his lower lip, trying his best not to spill his evil plan.

"2…1!"

"Welcome to Amity Park Date Line! As you know, I'm Zack Tay!" He gave the camera a smile, showing off all his white teeth.

"Today we have our very lonely love seeking old mayor."

"Hey!" Vlad growled.

"And blah blah, you know the rest!"

Zack stepped down, and the camera zoomed in on Vlad.

"Uh, hello! I need my cards!!!" he bellowed.

"No need, just ask questions!" Zack yelled.

Vlad sneered at him distastefully.

Just then, out of nowhere, Valerie came running onto the stage. "NO NATHAN!" She ran off, Nathan in pursuit.

"Er…? Fine, what is your deepest desire?"

1 "To find out how an airplane stays up." (lol)

2 "To dissect a ghost."

3 ……..

"Number three, are you there?" Vlad asked.

3"Hold on, I'm brushing my teeth!"

Vlad sneered. How dare they. 1 was a guy, 2 was ok, but 3 sounded like a little girl!

"Occupation?"

1 "I…I can't say to a mug- I mean, I'm a plubber, PLUMMER!"

Vlad recoiled in his chair.

2 "I'm a scientist ghost hunter."

3 " 5th Grade and Casper middle."

Vlad's eye twitched.

"You're doing great!" Danny cheered. This caused Vlad to scowl and Sam to giggle.

V-man stood up, and walked over to the stalls were the contestants were.

"Hey! You have five questions left!" Zack shouted.

Vlad reached in his pocket and threw a large wad of cash at Zack.

"Never mind!" Zack and the Director both yelled, both diving for the money.

Vlad tore open the first door. A balding pudgy man sat on a stool with bright red hair. "Hi, I'm Mr. Weasley. You are?"

Vlad didn't notice what the man was holding. He went to the third door and opened it.

A small girl with blonde hair in pig tales and bright blue eyes was sitting on a stool, indeed brushing her teeth. A furry something ran out of the stall, unoticed by Vlad. Her face paled when she saw Vlad looking at her. She dropped her tooth brush, screamed, and ran past Vlad.

"Daddy, Daddy! That old man is creepy!" She yelled, hugging onto Zack's leg. Zack, smiled down at his daughter. "Now now, Fern, he won't bite…hard."

That just made the girl whimper.

Vlad rolled his eyes and opened the third door. His jaw dropped.

"Ma- Maddie!"

Madeline Fenton stepped out wearing a beautiful red dress that matched Vlad's tux. Her red lipstick and red eye shadow made her, well, HOT! She held herself elegantly, holding her hands behind her back.

Vlad stepped back as she approached.

"Hi Vlad!" She smiled. Then she put her hands up to his face. Here is your new little friend!"

Vlad's face turned purple. In her hands was a small white kitten with blue eyes.

Vlad screamed and ran off the set. Maddie smirked and winked at her son.

Sam punched Danny.

"Hey!" Danny protested.

"Is for horses!" Sam finished. "Was that all? Danny, I could kill you!"

"He was supposed to ask seven questions, pick my mom, try to kiss her, but actually kiss the cat, ok? He did it wrong!" Danny pouted.

Sam could have sworn Danny was about to burst into tears, so she kissed his to make him feel better.

Zack and Fern stepped in front of the camera.

Z: This has been

F: A special Addition of

Z: Amity

F: Park

Both: DATE LINE FAKE OUT!

* * *

"So, has Vlad come out from under his bed yet?" Tucker asked Danny as the five walked home.

"Don't know, don't care." Replied Maddie.

"Yeah." Agreed Danny.

"That was mean, Danny." Jazz chided, but she too, has grinning stupidly, for once.

"And I got the film! They sold it to me for a dollar!" Tucker smiled, waving it wildly in the air.

ZAAPPPP!

YIPE!

Tucker frowned at the burnt plastic in his hand. "Awww!"

Danny shook his head at the retreating back of Plasmius. But then Tucker grinned.

"I recorded it on my 'Baby', and I already sent it to You Tube." He whispered.

All burst out laughing.

* * *

**IN PROSSES OF MOVING, CAN HARDLY EVER GET ON,**

**Please forgive me! (again)**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


End file.
